One Last Chance
by imagaYthgiL
Summary: When Light dies, he thinks he is going to MU. when he sees L's ghost, he admits that he regrets ever picking up the Death Note. After he dies, he wakes up in his bed like nothing ever happened. Now he thinks that he has been given the chance to create his new world again. Will he win this time, because he knows all the moves, or will L bring in moves that neither of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I'm showing to people. Please excuse spelling and grammatical errors for now. Let me know what you think.**

**Yes, I know this idea has been done a lot, but please bare with me.**

**Discliamer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, it would not be as great as it is.**

**...**

He collapsed on the stairs, the blood freely flowing out of his wounds. He knew that he was dying. He coughed up a bit of blood. He knew he would soon find himself in MU, nothingness. He could feel himself going in and out of consciousness. He knew that it wouldn't take much longer. Near had beaten him. How could Near have beaten him? Light had killed the great detective L, and now he was being killed by some L wannabe. It hurt to breathe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the one person he was sure he would never see again. "L, why did it end like this?" he spoke to the apparition. L simply shook his head and said "the moment you picked up the Death Note there was only one way it could end, Light." Light could feel his breath slowing. "I -I'm sorry" he said as he started to cough up more blood. Light wondered what he was apologizing for. Was he apologizing for picking up the death note, killing millions of people, or causing L's death? It only took a moment for him to know that he was apologizing for them all, but most of all for L's death. "I -I w -wish I would have n -n -ever used the death note." L sighed and said "I forgive you, Light." The dead detective didn't say anything else after that and Light didn't have the strength to speak any longer. L watched as Light took his last breathes. Light's body was slowly disappearing. when he was gone, L turned around, walked down the steps and vanished from sight as well.

...

Light sat up fast, making himself dizzy. As the dizziness cleared, he looked around to figure out where he was. to his left there was a bookshelf and door. past the door was another bookshelf. the bookshelves continued to the end of the wall. the wall in front of him held nothing except a set of blue curtains that were hanging from the window. to the right of him, continuing from the window was a desk with yet another bookshelf rapped over the top of it. the desk held a flat screen monitor with the computer standing up beside it. the keyboard was sitting perfectly aligned in front of the monitor. the desk also held a large reading lamp and a small cup holding some pens and pencils. past the desk there was a large window that opened up to small balcony. after the corner there is another bookshelf that wraps over the bed to the first bookshelf.

Light was confused. he was looking at his old bedroom. was he hallucinating? he was also wearing pajamas. what is going on? is this MU? there was a knocking sound and then a voice that light could never forget. "Light, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon." Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. what was going on? was that really his mom? he decided he should open the door to see who was on the other side. he got out of bed and quietly walked to the door. he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. were his eyes deceiving him? his mom was standing right outside the door. The shocked expression on her face told him that she hadn't expected him to open it. he quickly said "I was just getting up, but thanks anyway mom." Light's mother shook her head "you know, you shouldn't stay up too late, even if you are studying, you need your rest." Light replied with "yeah, I guess I overdid it a little. I'll go to bed a little earlier tonight." his mother just smiled and gave a quick nod as she headed back downstairs.

Light had to figure out what was going on. he walked over to his computer and checked the date. November 22, 2003. was it possible? could he really have gone back in time? he had arrived a day before the he had picked up the notebook. he could have another chance. He could do everything right this time. he could create a perfect world. he cold defeat L, Near, and Mello this time. he already knows every move they will make. He also knows all of their names this time around. this is perfect. Light had another chance to be god of he new world. and this time he would succeed.  
...

The first day back in high school had been nostalgic, but by the second day Light could remember why he had been so board. The classes were too easy. Light was in college level courses and the work was still ridiculously easy. He thought he would die of boredom by the time he got to English class. he took his seat by the window. he would have wanted to just skip class and wait for the notebook, but it would be best not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. so he waited. He watched the clouds go by, and the trees rustle in the light winds. Then he saw it. The black notebook fell, unnoticed, from the sky. and there it lay in the slowly browning grass. Light was impatient. he desperately wanted that notebook. the sooner he got it, the sooner he could start writing criminals' names down. He would have to start all over, but he would create his new world this time. the bell finally rung and light almost jumped out of his seat and ran to the notebook, but he didn't.

'No unnecessary attention' Light reminded himself. he calmly placed his books in his bag, stood up, and proceeded down the hallway towards the court yard. He wouldn't fail this time. He arrived at the court yard and looked down to the small black notebook lying in the grass. he felt his heart speed up a bit as he bent down to pick it up.  
...

It had been a few days since he had picked up the notebook. Light was sitting at his desk, writing names in the death note, when he felt a presence behind him. he smirked and said "hello again Ryuk." he spun his chair around to look at the shinigami who had a dumbfounded look on his face. Ryuk said nothing. Light picked up an apple, he had sat on his desk earlier, and threw it to the shinigami. Ryuk caught the apple in one hand and said "huuk- huk- huk, have we met before?" and ate the apple in one big bite.

"we have, but you wouldn't know that. we met in a different time." Ryuk started to laugh uncontrollably. light was beginning to get annoyed when the shinigami didn't stop. when he finally stopped, he said "this should be interesting. I have never seen a loony use the Death Note before. huuk-huk-huk." light was getting angry, but of course it didn't show on his face. "You are a shinigami, your name is Ryuk, and you love apples from the human world because they are juicy. You are not on anyone's side, you are simply here for your own amusement. I know everything about you Ryuk, but since you obviously do not remember me, I will introduce myself. I am Light Yagami. I am a hard working honor student that is considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. I will not fail this time. I will become the God of the new world. I will bring justice to this rotten world." Ryuk just stared at light dumbfounded for a moment, before he said "Whatever you say um... Light, this is sure to be interesting."

Light sighed " I will make this as interesting as I can, but I can't afford to make the mistakes I made last time. I can't afford to meet Misa again, But I can't just kill her, no, not with Rem around at least. I will have to get rid of Mello, but I might be able to keep Near in the game. I will mess with L's mind, and maybe I can make him my prisoner this time." Light smiled melisously and started to laugh crazily. Ryuk chukled "Who are all those people?" Light pulled himself together "Don't worry Ryuk, you will know who L is very soon, and the others don't matter yet. Right now I need to make a plan to meet L, before he finds me."  
...

thanks for reading. Please Review!

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. R and R**

Light had been searching for three days before he found anything. He had to hack through so much data, but it had finally paid off. It turns out that L, Near, and Mello had all grown up in an orphanage in England. that information would most likely be used later. It looks like L is currently working on a case in America, And it will be about four weeks until he is called into the Kira case. He's currently Investigating the Wara Ningyo Murders in Los Angeles, but although the case is in Los Angeles, L is not. L is staying at a hotel in Santa Monica. Light could easily work out a way to go there as part of a school trip. He could meet L and get close to him. once he does that, if it progresses fast enough, he could help him solve his current case. Light sighed and turned to Ryuk, who was eating a bowl of apples that his mother had once again gotten from the neighbors. "Ryuk, were going to take a little trip" "huuk-huk-huk, can't wait Light"  
...

Everything was just too easy to set up. The school was very accepting of light's decision to test out what studying abroad would be like, they even offered to pay for his plane ticket. His parent were also happy, they had always supported whatever decisions he made. he would be going to Santa Monica for a week, he worked it out with his parents and they agreed to give him the extra money he needed to stay at the same hotel as L. All he had to tell them was that he would feel safer at a nicer hotel than at a cheep hotel. Before he knew it, he was at the airport waiting to board his plane. Ryuk would not shut up though, he kept complaining that he was board. Light was getting quite irritated, so he decided to get up and walk around while he waited, and he was so grateful that Ryuk did not follow him. He continued walking around until he heard the voice of someone he hoped he would never see again.  
...

Misa was disguised in a short cut brown hair wig. she was wearing her usual clothing and carrying a small suitcase. As she talked to the man at the ticket counter  
she started to shout "what do you mean you can't get a ticket" then the stupid model blew her cover. "how dare you refuse to get Misa-Misa a ticket. Do you no how hard it was for Misa to get away from everyone? Misa-Misa just wants to go on a small vacation for herself." The model had started to tear up, but she quickly pulled herself together when her fans started surrounding her, some of them even offered her their tickets. Light was tired of watching this, he turned and walked back towards Ryuk, Prefering the board shimigami over the idiotic model.

His plane finally arrived and he boarded. he was in row 46A, he sat in his specified row and took the window seat. this was going to be a long flight with the board shinigami. he suggested that they would most likely have some apples on board. Ryuk had flown off happily. It would be a torturous ten hour flight. he at least hoped that the people who sat next to him were bearable. His hopes were destroyed when he heard Misa's voice scream "Can someone help Misa-Misa find her seat? Misa is in row 46A." soon after that the model appered with a flight attendant by her side. she smiled and said "Misa-Misa thanks you very much" the attendant nodded and left to take care of other business.

Light mentally sighed when Misa started talking to him "hello!, Misa-Misa is happy to meet you. What is your name?" Light mentally sighed once again. he would have lied to her, but she most likely already had the notebook and the shinigami eyes. Light glanced around for Ryuk and thankfully he was not yet back. Hopefully Ryuk found enough apples to keep him away for a while. Light responded "I am Light Yagami, Light is spelled with the Kanji for moon." Misa smiled "Misa likes Light's name, it is very interesting. Not many people have that first name" Light sighed openly this time "Don't drop all the honorifics, I don't even know you" Misa pouted " But Misa talks this way with everyone." then all of a sudden Misa's eyes widened and she turned around saying "but I don't see anything." Light turned to look, he saw Ryuk flying their way. Light glared at the shinigami, hoping he would take the hint. sure enough, luck was on his side, the shinigami turned back around. Light responded to Misa "what are you talking about?" Misa giggled nervously "Misa was listening to other people talk, sorry" she giggled some more and rubbed the back of her head. " Misa-Misa gets distracted sometimes" and with that Misa went off talking about her career and her life. Light just sat there pretending to listen. At least he knew for sure that she had her Death Note.

Misa was still talking when the plane finally took off. Light needed to speak to Ryuk. He excused himself to the restroom. once he had shut and locked the door, the shinigami floated through the wall. "huuk-huk-huk-huk, what's wrong light, you don't want me near that Misa girl? there is something interesting about her, care to guess what it is? Light sighed "Misa is the owner of a death note, she has the shinigami eyes, and her shinigami is called Rem." Ryuk sighed this time " ya know light, it is not as interesting when you know everything" light glared at the shinigami "that is not the point, Ryuk. I need you to stay away from me during the flight. I do not need Misa compromising my plans this time. If you stay away then I will buy you a bag of apples later." Ryuk chuckled "as long as you pick out the juicy ones" light simply replied "fine" and went back to his seat.

eventually, Misa stopped talking about herself. but then she asked "why are you on this plane?" Light's face went blank "why do you need to know? once again, I don't even know you." Misa pouted "Misa just told you a lot about herself, and Misa just wants to know why your here, Light" he turned to look out the window. "I'm going to test out studying abroad" Misa squealed "eww, why would you do all this for school? Won't it be harder because they don't speak your language?" light turned back to Misa and spoak in English "No, I speak English Fluently." he switched back to Japanese. "it's not a problem. I am also going to search for an old friend. though even if I do find him, he probably won't remember me." Misa squeezed again "now that is a good reason," then her expression turned into a frown "but why won't he remember Light? has it been a long time since you last saw him, or was he in an accident, or something?" Light sighed "No, the situation is hard to explain, and you wouldn't understand." Misa sighed "fine" and turned away. she must be frustrated to have gotten so little out of him. In reality, he had told her more than he should have.

Light was awakened by the pilot announcing their decent. He must have drifted off to sleep at some point during the flight. Light opened his eyes to see Misa, very close and staring at him. He didn't jump or give any outwards reaction, but he had to admit that it creeped him out a little bit. he coldly stated "would you please stop staring at me Amane-san?" she flinched a little at his tone,but then her face got pink and she smiled. then she quickly blurted "Can Light make Misa-Misa his girlfriend?" why would she ask that? does she remember him? does she know that I have a Death Note? Has she noticed that she can't see my lifespan and drawn the conclusion that I have a Death Note? No, this is Misa, she is far from being that smart, but I can't assume that she doesn't know anything. though Misa is probably just being her normal self.

Light came out of his trance "what do you mean Amane-san,we just met, you bearly know me. You don't want to date me." Misa pouts "but that's how relationships start. Please call Misa by her first name" Light was getting frustrated "Ok, I can call you Misa-chan, but I can't go out with you" Misa starts to cry "Why not? Misa likes Light very much. Why won't you date Misa?" Light mentally scowled. he took one of her hands and gave her one of his charming smiles. "Misa-chan, I have a girlfriend back home in Japan. I won't cheat on her." of course that was only a lie. Misa smiled a bit "Misa-Misa thinks that is sweet. Okay, From this moment on, I will try my hardest to win Light's love." Light looked at her in astonishment. "what?" Misa made puppy eyes at him and said "Misa loves Light, and she will try her hardest to make Light love her instead of some other girl. Misa will prove that she is the best girlfriend for Light." Light turned to the window to see that they had landed "whatever" He wouldn't see her again anyway. Misa smiled as the pilot announced their safe landing "Misa got up from her set to leave "Misa will see you later. Misa has to go find her driver" light nodded and she began to leave, but then she turned back towards him "Can Misa drop you off somewhere?" Light sighed. "No, but thank you. I have someone who is coming to pick me up." He didn't, but he wanted to get away from Misa. Misa smiled once again " Okay, Misa will see Light later." She waved as she walked away.  
...


	3. The Hotel

**I hope you guys like my story.**

* * *

Light eventually got a cab and had finally reached L's hotel. He walked up to the main desk, but there was nobody there. Light rang the bell on the desk, a little inpatient. he felt like he had to hurry. Getting L to believe that he was on his side would be no small feat. In fact, it would take more time than he had here. The concierge finally approached the counter "I am sorry to have kept you waiting sir. How may I help you?" Light put on one of his best smiles "I would like to stay here for a week. Is it possible to request a specific room, if no one is currently using it?" The Man at the counter seemed to be taken aback, but then he smiled "of course sir, tell me the room number and I will check its availability." he wanted a room on the 21st floor, the same as L.

He knew that L had most likely rented the whole floor. Wammy house database said that he was staying in room 618. Although Light expects, he probably is not staying in that room, he is most likely still on the same floor. "room 624,if possible. If that is not available, any other room on that floor would do. I like the height. It gives me a good view of the city." the man smiled and started typing pecking at his computer. had a small frown while he typed for a few more moments. Then he looked up at Light " I am dearly sorry sir, it seems that the whole 21st floor is being rented out at the moment" Light sighed and the concierge said " Can I get you a room on another floor? perhaps the 20th floor?" Light gave a slight frown "No, thank you anyway." He started to leave.

Any moment now... "wait sir, if you are willing to wait a moment, I will make a call." Light nodded and the concierge proceeded make a call. "hello, may I ask to whom I am speaking?" Light could hear the voice on the other end of the phone. "this is Quilish Wammy speaking." Watari. He had to admit that he missed the old man's presence when he died. He was a good man. The concierge continued "I have a guest here that has specifically requests a room on the 21st floor. Is there anyway that you would allow this?" Watari said "give me a moment." The concierge waited patiently. Light could here arguing on the other side of the phone. The phone must have been handed off, because L's voice now came through "Please inform your guest that this floor is already booked. He will simply have to stay on another floor" The concierge tried to use a hushed tone "This guest will not stay unless he has a room on the 21st floor." L replied monotonously "then let him Leave"

The man must have been desperate not to lose a customer, because he begged "Please, Sir, you have the whole floor booked just for yourself and your father. Could you, please spare one room?" the other end was quiet for a few moments before L replied in his monotone voice "I suppose he could stay in room 621. It is located near the elevator and would reduce the possibility of him becoming a nuisance" The man behind the counter smiled "thank you very much sir" L did not reply. he hung up. the concierge frowned slightly. He looked up to light and gave a smile. "there is a guest occupying the whole 21st floor, but he has agreed to let you stay in room 621. Will that be to your liking sir?" Light smiled "Yes, thank you very much. I am sorry if I caused you any problems." Light proceeded to sign in. The man gave him his key "It was no trouble at all,..." he looked down at the sign in sheet "Mr. Yagami. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Light nodded and proceeded towards the elevator.

he only went up to the 19th floor. He exited the elevator and checked the numbers on the rooms. he numbers got smaller as they got closer to the elevator. L had most likely chosen the room closest to the elevator so that Light would not get in his way. Light headed towards the staircase. He would take the stairs to irritate L. Light finally made it to the 21st floor. As he walked down the hall, he lost his balance and triped. he fell head first into a table. Light was out just like a light...

...  
Watari's pov:

L had asked him to go out to buy sweets. He swore that this habit of eating so much sugar would eventually kill him, but L had assured him that there was only a 26.4 percent chance that he would die that way. Watari sighed as he walked down the hallway. He had tried, many times, to get L to eat healthier, but he always insists that he is perfectly fine. Watari saw a form on the floor. On closer examination, it was a young man. the boy must have fallen and hit his head on the table.

Watari quickly walked back to the room. L was still staring at his laptop screen, eyes wide and unblinking. L turned to Watari "Judging by your swift return, I would say there is a 98.4 persent chance that you did not return with sweets. Watari stated worriedly,"there is a young man laying unconscious in the hallway." L frowned "I fail to see why that has stopped you from getting my sweets. Simply call the hotel staff and let them deal with him." Watari took a fatherly tone as he said, "L would you come assist me in helping the young man?" L replied in monotone, " I am very busy and as I have already stated, you should call the hotel sta-" Watari sharply cut L off, "L! Come help me with the boy." It was rare that Watari ever raised his voice to L. Though sometimes L needed to be pushed in the right direction. L needs to stop behaving as if he is a robot. He could at least show a little compassion.

L Pov...

L simply sigh an "Alright" and left the room with watari. As they walked the hall, they soon found the unconscious boy. L looked crouched down to get a better look at the boy. the boy was, without a dought, very hansome. L was also sure that the boy knew this and used it to his advantage. He felt disgust towards this boy. he was most likely just handed everything in life, where as he had worked every day of his life to get where he was at. Though as much as he already disliked this boy, he had the odd feeling that he had met him before. L knew that this was an impossible fact. he remembered just about every person he ever saw, though he had no memory of having ever been in the presence of this boy before.  
Watari interrupted his thoughts "if you would help me lift him onto my back, I will carry him to the room." L quickly stated "I'll carry him" Watari was certainly capable of carrying the young man, but L thought he would take the burden this once. Watari made no argument, He simply nodded and proceeded to place the young man on L's back. Watari picked up the boy's luggage and they proceeded down the hallway, L leading the way. They reached L's room, but L kept walking. L heard Watari ask "where are you going?"L replied as if the answer was obvious."I am taking him to his room" Though he was sure that Watari could follow his reasoning, he elaborated "this is the person who insisted they have a room on the 21st floor" L was sure of it. there is no other reason someone would come half way down this floor. L had even told the staff not to bother him while he was here.  
They finally reached the young man's room. Watari had to search the boy's pockets for the key. After he unlocked the door, L proceeded into the room and layed the boy on the bed. L stared a the boy until Watari interrupted him yet again "L, would it be okay if I kept an eye on the boy until he wakes up?" L stated "I would like for you to go and get me my sweets" Watari sighed "What about the boy?" L turned to leave. "I will watch him until you return.I have to go get my laptop" L was not completely sure what was going on, but it felt like a 76.8 percent chance that he had worked with this boy before, Although he knew that this could not be the case. Watari nodded and left to fetch L some sweets.  
When L returned to the room, he took the opportunity to look though the boy's luggage. There were neatly folded, and ironed, shirts and dress pants. L didn't see any casual wear, though he did find a athletic outfit and a tennis racket. L noticed there were some very expensive hair products. he could not imagine why someone would need so many. other than that there was only a folder with his class schedule and a map of the school in it. L looked for a name on his schedule. His name is Light Yagami. L hadn't heard that name before, but he had this overwhelming feeling telling him that he was missing something. L packed all of Light's things back into his bag and when back to his laptop.

* * *

**I know that is wouldn't happen like that, but I had to get L and Light to meet again. Please, Please, PLEASE leave me a review. No Flames. Thanks.**

**Also, give me suggestions on what should happen next.**


	4. interrogation

**Ok, here is the next chapter. I had severe writer's block. I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Light pov...

Light opened his eyes to a dark room. The only light from the room was coming from an open laptop. L was siting in front of it, wide eyed, and staring directly at him. the glow of the computer was giving him an almost angelic look. It was then that Light felt a pang of regret.  
what if he had been given the chance to deny the Death Note. what if he was supposed to live the life he would have without it. maybe he wasn't fit to be a god. Maybe his efforts now are useless. No, Light decided 'I will win, this time.'  
When Light came out of his trance, L was still staring at him. Light sat up. only then did he notice his headache. His head felt like it was ready to explode. though he knew it was unlikely to help, he gripped his head in both hands. It was then that L finally decided to speak " you fell and hit your head. though, the pained expression on your face says you may deduce as much." Light asked "where am I?" "this is your room. We brought you here when Watari found you in the hallway."  
Light still had a headache, but he knew it was time to start their game. "Well, I appreciate your help, not many people would help a total stranger." L simply replied "indeed" Light continued "I'm sorry, I haven't even asked your name yet." L only took a moment to reply. "you may call me Masayoshi" Light was a bit surprised. he had not heard of this alias before. Light inquired "your don't look Asian. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get your name." L simply replied "my mother was Japanese."  
Light felt another pain through his head and griped it harder. L inquired "Do you require medical treatment?" when the pain faded Light loosened his grip."No, I think I will be fine. I just have a terrible headache. Other than that, I don't think I caused myself any permanent brain damage." L again stated monotonously. "would you like me to ask you a few basic questions to test that theory?" Light let out a sigh. "I suppose, it wouldn't hurt." L took a minute to reply "simplify this algebraic expression. 'sin(X=3Pi/2)'" Light sighed again "That is in no way a 'basic Question'. the answer is 'cos X'" L starred at him even closer with his huge, owl-like eyes. "That was basic enough, you even got it right. you don't seem to be suffering from brain damage." Light let out a small chuckle. "well, thanks for checking."  
L inquired "what is your name?" Light starred at L fora moment. does he know something? Light replied. "my name is Light Yagami." He had to stop acting paranoid. L asked "are you from Japan?"  
"Yes"  
"may I ask why you are here?"  
"Masayoshi-san, I feel like I'm being interrogated. I'll tell you my reason, if you tell me yours."  
L contemplated for a moment. "I am here to investigate a murder." Light was a bit surprised to get a truthful answer.  
" I am going to test out studying abroad. I was hoping to find some more challenging classes."  
"the classes in Japan do not challenge Yagami-san?"  
"no, they don't. It gets rather boring to be in a class where you know all the answers. I never get to learn anything new or interesting."  
"Extreme boredom can bring forth psychopathic tendencies. I would recommend Yagami-san find a way to quench his boredom soon." Light sighed "that's what I am trying to do." L stated "why is Yagami-san here?" Light frowned "I already told you, I ca-" L interrupted "But you did not tell me the truth." Light continued to frown "yes, I did. I am here for my studies. my school even payed for my ticket here."  
"That may be the truth, but it is also a lie." Light frowned "that doesn't make sense, Masayoshi-san." L replied in monotone "It is simply not the whole truth. Do not get worked up Yagami-san." Light let his face fall into a straight expression, once again in control. "I am not getting worked up, nor did I tell a half truth."  
L changed directions "Yagami-kun is quite smart. had you only said 'I am not getting worked up', I could easily deduce your lie. In denying the half-truth, It makes my deduction slightly more difficult. you are either telling the truth, or you are simply a convincing lair. I am sure that Yagami-kun is just a convincing lair."  
"oh, really, and what is this theory based off of?"  
L replied "I see through all lies" Light smirked without realizing it. L was the same as ever. the only exception being he didn't know about the death note. L stopped his thoughts "why is Yagami-kun smirking at me? do you not believe me?" Light smiled "no, Masayoshi, I believe you. You just seem to be a bit cocky about it" L said "you dropped the honorifics. Yagami-kun, you are either implying we are close, or you are crushing on me. usually, the first requires you have known the person for a while. we have only known each other for one hour and twelve minutes. Yagami-kun is either fast to trust, or he has a crush on me."  
light felt a small blush rise to his face."I do not have a crush on you. It was a mistake. I'm very sorry." L continued a though he hadn't just spoken. "there is a chance that Yagami-kun has known me, or at least known of me, before." Light interrupted, "or maybe it's because I know the name you gave me is a nickname, or an alias, if you will, L." L scowled "Has Yagami-kun has been spying on me?"  
"I haven't been spying on you. I have worked with you before"  
"No, I would have remembered you." But L sensed no lie.  
"My father is the chief of police at the NPA. I help them solve cases sometimes."  
"that would not explain how you know what I look like."  
"like I said before, I have worked with you, in person, before."  
L simply starred at him, not saying a word, for almost an hour.  
L said "I will be back tomorrow" L left the room.


End file.
